


Bucking Bronco's

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Misha, Couch Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Ride You Like A Donkey. Jensen and Misha invite Jared over to there house for a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucking Bronco's

That night Jensen and Misha are lying in bed Jensen is watching the Cowboy's game and Misha is snuggled next to him 

"Jen"

"Ya Mish"

"Did you call Jared??"

"No! Crap i forgot!"

"Jensen"

"Misha i'm sorry i'll ask him tomorrow on set"

"Alright but do you think he'll say yes??"

"I don't know"

"How long has it been since he and Jeff broke up??"

"Lets see they started dating during the production of the first season so 2004 and they broke up in 2012 and it's 2015 so it'll be three years this October"

"Poor Jared all alone without any sex for three years"

"He dated Tom Welling"

"Jense that wasn't even a relationship that was when Tom wants sex Tom gets sex"

"Yeah that's why it lasted only six months"

"Yeah and you'll ask him tomorrow??"

"Yeah"

"And ya know what else"

"What??"

"Jared told me Tom had a small dick"

Misha just laughs and slaps Jensen's shoulder 

 

THE NEXT DAY ON SET

Jensen was busy having a conversation with Mark when he saw Jared pass buy heading to craft services so Jensen excused himself and went after Jared 

"Jared! Jared! Hey Jared Padalecki! Jensen shouts 

"Jared spins around wanting to see how got his attention "Huh?? What?? Oh hey Jensen!" Jared says smile on his face 

"Hey Jared remember when i told you about me and Misha"

"Yeah and your active sex life"

Jensen laughs "Yeah and are active sex life"

"What about it??"

"Well me and Misha wanna invite you over"

"Over where?? To your house?? Jen i've been to your guys house a billion times!"

Jared smiles and laughs and Jensen does the same 

"Not just for a visit but for an evening of fun and games"

Jared keeps smiling and laughing "What kind of games??"

Jensen gives a seductive look and the laugh and the smile disappear off of Jared's face 

"Oh! You mean"

"Yep!"

"Jensen i can't.."

Jensen holds his hand up silencing Jared 

"Jay! You haven't had sex in months! And you haven't had a meaningful relationship in three years!"

Jared starts to open his mouth 

"And don't say Tom Welling! Cause that was not a relationship! That was and on again off again sex when Tom wants it fest!"

Jared looks at Jensen who has a smile on his face trying to find something to say 

"Alright" Jared says after awhile "I'll i'll come over tonight 

"Good! There's gonna be pizza, beer, and sports" Jensen says and slaps his hand on Jared's shoulder before walking away leaving Jared to wonder what he got himself into

"Well??" Misha asked as he got into Jensen's car at the end of the shooting day

"He said yes" Jensen tells him 

"Wow!"

"I know! Now lets ho home and get everything ready"

A couple hours later Jared pulls his car into the long driveway of Jensen and Misha's large home they maintained when filming the show and sighed. He wasn't sure what to think Jensen and Misha wanted to have a threesome with him and while he hand't had any sex in months and was desperate for some he didn't know what to think. So he just sighed again took the keys out of the ignition got out of the car locking it behind him and walked up the front door and rang the doorbell when the door opened Jensen was standing behind it a wide smile on his face and green eyes shimmering 

"Hey Jared! Come on in man" Jensen says and Jared steps into the house Jensen shutting the door behind them 

"Misha's in the kitchen follow me"

Jared gives a quick smile and then follows Jensen down along hall into the kitchen where they find Misha 

"Misha look who's here" Jensen sing songs 

"Oh hey Jared" Misha says looking up

"Hey Misha" Jared says .

"The food and beer is already here so lets go eat" Misha says and then the three head into the living room to eat. Dinner goes fine the pizza is hot, the beer's cold he Jensen and Misha have a great time laughing and talking and there's a college football game on but the whole time Jared is wondering what they have in store for tonight. And once most of the food and beer is either gone or put away and the mess is cleaned up Misha comes back into the living room and shuts off the TV making Jared gulp nervously

"Jared i suppose Jensen told you today about what we talked about" Misha says 

"The threesome??" Jared says 

"Yes"

"We talked about it" 

"Have you ever had a threesome??" Jensen asks 

"No"

"Have you ever had or given oral sex??"

"No"

Jensen and Misha look at each other and smile making Jared go from nervous to terrified

"Well Jared tonight your in for a treat"

Jared is now extremely terrified but in a few minuets that all goes away as Misha kneels on the floor sucking Jared's cock and jerking off his own cock and Jensen's cock is moving in and out of his ass as he whispers filthy things in Jared's ear 

"I'm a ride you until you cum Jared" Jensen whispers hotly into Jared's ear his Texas accent extremely extremely audible 

Jared just moans at the words 

"I'm gonna ride until you can't take it no more"

"Oh god!"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Jay"

"Oh Oh Oh"

"Misha's gonna fuck you hard too"

"Yessss!"

"You like that?? Huh?? You like the idea of us riding you like a bucking bronco??"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That's what i though!"

This continues until all three men orgasm and cum at once loud screams of passion and ecstasy coming out of all three men as they fall onto the floor and the couch 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!" Jared says lying on the floor

Jensen and Misha look at each other and smile and then look at Jared

"We ain't done yet" Jensen says 

Jared smiles "Good!" He says 

After gathering there breaths and wiping the cum off themselves the three situate themselves this time Jensen sucking Jared's cock and Jared riding Misha's cock and Misha it turns out is just as filthy as Jensen 

"Like riding my cock?? Hm?? Like my cock fucking you pretty little hole??" Misha says into Jared's ear 

"Fuck! Yes!" Jared says 

"I bet i can make you cum and scream and orgasm just like Jensen did"

"Oh yeah!"

"I'm just a good as he is Jared! My cock is just as good as his is"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I can ride you juuuuuust as good"

"God please"

"Whatever you want"

Misha grabs onto Jared's shoulders and starts to ride him harder and harder 

"FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!!" Jared moans out 

"YES!! YES!! YES!!" Misha says 

"OMPH!! OMPH!! OMPH!!" Jensen mumbles Jared's cock in his mouth 

Again this continues until the three men orgasm and cum and scream in passion and ecstasy this time louder than before (Jared wouldn't say it but Misha fucked better then Jensen did) and all three of them fall onto the floor 

"Jesus Christ!" Jared says 

"Wow!" Misha says 

"Fuck that was good!" Jensen says 

"Now what??" Jared asks 

"Well we fucked and sucked you now you have to fuck and suck us" Jensen says 

Jared smirks "The what the hell are we waiting for??"

First Misha rides Jared's cock and Jensen sucks him off after there done with that they switch now with Jensen riding Jared's cock and Misha sucking Jensen off

"Not what??" Jared asks once they finish 

"How about the bedroom??" Misha says 

Jared smiles "I'd love to"

"Well then! Lets go!" Jensen says 

All three of them then walk out of the living room and out into the entry way and up the stairs and down the hall and into Misha and Jensen's bedroom 

"We should do that again!" Jared says as they all arrive on set the next morning 

"Yes we should!" Jensen says 

"How about next week??" Misha suggests 

"Perfect! Well see you guys later!" Jared says

All three of them head there separate ways no one else noticing the bite marks, hickeys, and bruises covering the three of them nor do they notice the after wild sex hair that all three of them are rocking 

THE END


End file.
